


I wanna be your dog

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Animal Play, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Sometimes Lewis simply needed to be able to stop thinking, to leave all problems and thoughts behind like no human actually could. It was an impossible wish, what with the need to take care of himself and of the men that counted on his abilities to find out information to be able to avoid or find their enemies.And yet, it seemed that he only needed to open up about his needs to Dick for the man to find a way to grant him his wishes.





	I wanna be your dog

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Joan Jett's song by the same name.
> 
> Thank you so much Muccamukk for betareading this for me <3
> 
> The prompt comes from the new prompt meme Loose Lips Sink Ships! (Look it up, it's here: https://looselipssinkships.altervista.org)

Sometimes Lewis simply needed to be able to stop thinking, to leave all problems and thoughts behind like no human actually could. It was an impossible wish, what with the need to take care of himself and of the men that counted on his abilities to find out information to be able to avoid or find their enemies.

And yet, it seemed that he only needed to open up about his needs to Dick for the man to find a way to grant him his wishes.

They had managed to cut some time for themselves in England after they were just back from France, Lewis simply surrendering himself to Dick's care.

After Holland, he needed it again, but they had barely the opportunity to find some place to dig a hole, too grateful to be alive and together to even want to ask for more.

At least until Dick started rising through the ranks, and he finally got awarded a billet with the battalion staff in some country house in the middle of nowhere.

The chance to have a door to lock between them and the rest of the battalion was a luxury neither of them took for granted, just as much as the free time between attacks.

There was a sense of relief in being able to just step closer to a lover and do something as simple as to hug each other, as to kiss without any need to keep their guard up in case somebody were to see them.

"Dick..."

"I'm here, love," Dick whispered gently caressing Lewis' face with both his hands. He placed one more kiss on Lewis' lips and then again over his chin and cheeks while he brushed his thumbs over the line of his jaw.

Lewis sighed deeply and closed his eyes, relaxing as he leaned against the chest of his lover. He parted his lips in a silent invitation, and Dick took the chance to cover his lips once more, this time deepening their kiss.

Lewis waited until their hunger for more kisses was satisfied to try and speak. "I need, I just need-" Lewis interrupted himself to wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, his gaze roaming over Dick and away over the room behind him.

Dick gently cupped one of his cheeks to make him turn and meet his gaze once more. Somehow, the acceptance and love he could find in Dick's gaze always managed to help Lewis find his words.

"I want to let go for a bit."

Dick nodded his head slowly, understanding completely, and gently pressed one more kiss on his lips.

"You'll tell me if you need to stop?"

"Yes." Lewis nodded and sighed, starting to feel relieved already.

Dick smiled softly and brushed Lewis' lips with his thumb, taking a few seconds more before he started untying Lewis' tie to take it off the collar of his shirt. "Take off the suspenders."

Lewis hurried to do what he was asked, barely taking his eyes off Dick, needing to see the way his eyes burned with lust.

"Open the shirt, first two buttons, and the cufflinks."

Lewis felt a rush of excitement at the way Dick's tone changed when the man actually started giving him orders, and soon he was sporting a bulge in his pants, his body eager to receive more, to show how much he liked whatever Dick would give to him.

"On your knees now."

Lewis hurried to do as asked, kneeling in front of Dick and closing his eyes when Dick gently caressed his cheek before moving his fingers towards the nape of his neck.

He sighed softly when Dick started scratching at his scalp with his short nails. He almost whined when Dick moved away from him, looking as the man walked towards the bed to sit on the edge of it.

"Come, Lew."

Lewis felt blissfully free. He didn't even need to think before acting, moving on all fours to get closer to his lover and lean against his legs.

"Good boy." Dick smiled down at him before he started to run his long fingers through Lewis' hair.

Lewis relaxed and closed his eyes once more. In silence he leaned his head on his lover's lap, simply enjoying the way Dick petted him, scratching gently at his scalp and at the nape of his neck with slow measured movements. It was exactly like Lewis would have done to his own dog and he felt immensely appreciated as Dick focused completely on him, no thoughts given to the work still piled up on the desk.

Lewis needed to feel at the center of Dick's attention in those moments and was touched whenever the man, usually truly unable to stay still and stop working, would just cut some time for them and let Lewis be the center of his universe.

The tender touch of his lover, the slow way Dick moved his fingers through his hair, almost had Lewis falling asleep, more relaxed than he had been in weeks.

"Are you hungry?"

Lewis reopened his eyes at the question, yawning a bit as he raised his gaze on his lover.

Dick smiled down at him and moved his hand until he was brushing one finger over the line of Lewis' jaw. Lewis knew he had a light shadow already there, but Dick didn't comment on it and instead he tilted his head towards the desk.

"I have a couple of those ham sandwiches that you always look for."

Lewis perked up at that, his gaze snapping over to the sandwiches that he could barely see on top of the desk now that he knew what to look for. He looked up hopefully at Dick, and his light chuckle was enough to bring a smile on Lewis' lips too.

"You're practically wagging your tail, I'll take that as a positive answer." Dick shook his head with a smile full of affection and stood up to go take the plate from the desk and bring it back where Lewis had remained kneeling on the floor like a good puppy.

Even if he almost crawled on Dick's lap when he went back to sitting in front of Lewis. Dick laughed, looking more relaxed than he had in weeks, and Lewis felt a warmth spread in his chest at that sight.

He parted his lips, looking hopefully at Dick as he slowly divided a sandwich into bites. He made a satisfied noise when Dick started hand feeding him, and he turned his face to nuzzle at Dick's hand while chewing.

Dick waited for him to swallow before he offered another bit, and slowly they went through the first sandwich, the second one ending up eaten by both of them, Dick taking a bite and then offering one to Lewis too until there was nothing left of it.

Dick cleaned his hands and moved the plate over his bedside table before he went back to petting Lewis.

Satisfied after eating, Lewis leaned his head on Dick's lap once more, going back to simply enjoying the slow caresses of his lover. He started to rub his cheek over Dick's thigh, and Dick pushed his fingers down the shirt collar to touch the naked skin under it.

A little sigh escaped him, his body remembering once more how much he needed to hand away all his power in those moments and still be desirable to his lover.

Dick shifted slightly, enough to make Lewis open his eyes once more, and he couldn't help a little smirk at noticing the tenting in Dick's pants. He felt a rush of excitement at seeing that the man was as compelled by the situation as he was.

Slowly, Lewis moved his head on Dick's lap until he was able to gently nuzzle at the hard cock under the fabric.

Dick exhaled from his nose and sighed, stopping his petting for a moment before he spread his legs just a touch.

"What's that, Lew? Want to play?"

Lewis gave him his best puppy eyes, looking up at him without moving his face away from Dick's crotch. In answer to the question he parted his lips and started mouthing at Dick's hard cock, not even worrying about leaving traces of his saliva on Dick's uniform.

Dick sighed, and Lewis felt the other man's cock twitch under his lips. When Dick tugged at his hair, Lewis moved away obediently, licking his lips with the tip of his tongue as he watched Dick unbutton his pants. Lewis made a soft sound when the man finally took his cock out of his uniform and then Lewis barely held back.

"Come on, Lew. Take care of me."

Lewis sighed, achingly hard in his own pants, and he leaned in to finally be able to run his lips over Dick's naked cock from base to the head. He circled the glans with his tongue, enjoying the moan that escaped Dick. He kept playing like that for a bit, simply lapping at the cock. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses, instinctively trying to press closer to Dick and be able to press his own erection against Dick's shin and find some relief.

He cut short his teasing only when Dick made a frustrated sound and gripped more tightly at his hair. It was a reminder that Lewis was supposed to please him and not just play. Lewis didn't waste any more time before he took the cock in his mouth. He didn't even wait to adjust around it before he was moving down, eagerly trying to have it all fit into his mouth, to have the head hit the back of his throat and just that bit farther.

Dick made an obscene sound at that, and Lewis didn't even need to look up at him to know that the man had thrown his head back like he did everytime Lewis graced him with his best skills.

He would have teased Dick for how fast he would just let go of his inhibitions once Lewis had his mouth on him, but the truth was that knowing he was able to make the man lose his composure was almost half of what had him so eager to suck Dick at every available chance.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles as he started bobbing his head up and down on Dick's cock. He made sure to always take him completely, his lips pressing around the base of his cock, the tip of his nose pushing through a little cloud of red hair. He tried to stay focused on not choking man, while at the same time rubbing his own aching cock against the other man's leg.

It was so unbecoming of them that Lewis felt terribly aroused at the mere thought of what anyone would have thought if they were to find out that Lewis loved to stay on his knees and hump Dick's legs like any bitch in heat.

Dick barely spoke a word in the heat of the moment, but that didn't mean he wasn't vocal in his own way. The sighs and barely whispered moans where almost like screams in Lewis' ears with his knowledge of how much Dick prided himself of being able to control his reactions while so close to the other soldiers.

Suddenly, Dick's gripped at Lewis' hair harshly and that was all the warning that Lewis was to receive, and the only one he needed to know that the man was close to orgasm. He made sure to take all of the erection in his mouth and he closed his eyes in pure bliss when Dick actually moaned aloud as he started spilling his cum down his throat.

Just on the edge of his own orgasm, Lewis only noticed after he started slowly letting go of Dick's cock that he had grabbed at the man's thighs with both hands, probably leaving signs underneath the fabric where his fingers were gripping tightly.

He threw a glance up at Dick when he finally let the cock pop out of his mouth, the wet sound that resulted off it almost deafening in the silence of the room. But Lewis grinned openly, not even bothering to clean up his chin of his own spit, and gave one last long lick at the cock softening in front of him.

Dick sighed, but not even he could hide the flush that had risen on his face during Lewis' treatment, and slowly he pushed his leg more firmly between Lewis'. Lewis' breath hitched at the pressure, and he closed his eyes for a moment, groaning as he went back to rubbing himself against it. He didn't even try to unbutton his pants, not without Dick explicitly ordering him, and also because a good pet wasn't supposed to even have clothes on. It worked fine for him, the rough fabric of his regulation underwear providing good friction against his skin. Before he knew it, he was humping the other man's leg in a frenzy, his face pressed on Dick's thigh to try and muffle his moans.

"Good boy, yes, cum for me..." Dick whispered running his fingers through Lewis' hair, and the soft order was enough for Lewis not to be able to hold back anymore.

He moaned brokenly against Dick's thigh, sweaty and flushed, and his hips stuttered as he finally reached his own orgasm.

His mind was blissfully blank, and for the moment, Lewis knew everything was alright, utterly perfect.


End file.
